Los ojos del corazón v2 kenshin
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: La oscuridad...soberana de la noche...La noche… reina del cielo...Negro...el color que la representa...Negro...todo aquello que se alza ante mí...La luz nunca había llegado a mí...hasta que ella apareció en mi vida...Soy ciego y ella es mi luz...ONESHORT


_**LOS OJOS DEL CORAZÓN**_

La oscuridad… soberana de la noche… La noche… reina del cielo… Negro… el color que la representa… Negro… todo aquello que se alza ante mí…

Mis ojos no han visto nunca la luz del día… jamás han apreciado otro color que no sea el de la noche… Por eso… ya no puedo ser considerado normal… Mientras vosotros os envolvéis en oscuridad solo unas pocas horas al día… yo nací envuelto en ella…

Ciego… soy ciego de nacimiento… mis ojos no se desarrollaron completamente, y yo acabé inexpreso de visión…

Pero aún sabiendo esto, mis padres… mis queridos y estimados padres hicieron que los años de mi niñez, estuvieran colmados con toda la felicidad que ellos me pudieron obsequiar.

Aún con mi discapacidad, aprendí a leer y a escribir… Pero para ello, dispongo de un medio especial… El braille es mi alfabeto… Con este lenguaje de puntos ordenados y con relieve en el papel, puedo leer, con mis manos como si fueran mis ojos… Cada serie de puntos perfectamente ordenados, forma una letra… y muchas letras juntas, conforman palabras, que yo leo pasando mis dedos por encima del relieve de los puntos… Para escribir este idioma… el punzón y una regla especial son mi lápiz y mi goma… aunque también dispongo de un ordenador que me ahorra este trabajo, pero yo prefiero el punzón, porque me hace recordar a mi hogar… con mi familia…

Pero no por no tener ojos, tengo porque ser tan diferente de los demás… Son algunos los que piensan así… que los que no vemos o carecemos de algo… somos unos "bichos raros" y nos marginan del resto de la sociedad… pero no es así…

En compensación a no tener visión… mis otros sentidos están mucho más desarrollados, sobre todo el del tacto… Percibo más olores… degusto más sabores… escucho más sonidos… y me imagino los objetos en mi mente, a la vez que los analizo con el tacto… ¿Veis? Realmente, si puedo ver… solo que veo el mundo con otros ojos…

Bien, ahora que voy a vivir solo, pues hasta los dieciocho años estuve en casa con mis padres y mientras estudiaba la carrera que ejerzo actualmente, compartía piso con otro compañero, también con una deficiencia en la vista y con un coordinador, que nos supervisaba. Bueno, como decía, que ahora que por fin voy a vivir solo, puedo optar a tener mi propio perro guía.

Me presenté al nuevo programa de la asociación a la que pertenezco, y me aceptaron para pasar las pruebas. Era un curso con perros guía, para que aprendiéramos a movernos con ellos, y así, a ver si conectábamos… y la verdad, es que yo lo hice muy bien con un labrador de orejas caídas y alegría infinita… Así conseguí pasarlas, y hoy voy a recoger a quien será mis ojos en la calle, dejando a un lado el bastón que me acompañó durante veinticinco años de mi vida… Por si interesa, tengo veintiocho años.

El pitido del semáforo especial para ciegos, me avisa de que ya puedo cruzar la calle, y con mi bastón como mis ojos, moviéndolo a un lado y a otro, camino poco a poco, con mis gafas de sol negras, que dan a entender mi deficiencia, y mi mochila a la espalda.

Una vez en la otra acera, continúo mi camino… Conozco la ciudad como la palma de mi mano, pues para moverme, he tenido que familiarizarme con todo lo que la compone… Ya estamos llegando… Ahora al girar en la esquina, llegaré a la puerta del recinto, pero…

- ¡¡AY!!- me quejo cuando al ir a doblar la citada esquina, sentí como algo se chocaba contra mi pecho, seguramente alguien que vendría corriendo, y por la fuerza del impacto, conseguía tirarme al suelo, perdiendo mis gafas y mi bastón.

- ¡¡Oh!! ¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho…- una dulce voz llega a mis oídos, mientras busco mis cosas a tientas- Déjeme… yo las recojo…- que voz tan armoniosa, seguro que es una bella mujer quien me habla.

Escucho como recoge mis cosas del suelo, y luego me coge del brazo, ayudándome a levantar.

- Discúlpeme… no debí correr acercándome a la esquina…- me devuelve mis objetos y el leve roce de su piel logra estremecerme… Ahora, puedo afirmar con seguridad que es hermosa…

- Tranquila, no pasa nada…- me coloco las gafas y sonrío para tranquilizarla

- En verdad lo siento mucho… es que había olvidado que tenía que ir al semáforo a esperar a alguien…- un momento… entonces ella…

- ¿Tú perteneces a la asociación?- le pregunto

- Si… ¿No me digas que tú eres…?- creo que llegó a la misma conclusión que yo… Su rostro de sorpresa debe ser hermoso.

- Kenshin… un placer bella señorita…- estiré mi mano a tientas, consiguiendo alcanzar de nuevo su fina mano y acercándola a mí, para depositar un beso en sus dedos, quedando prendado con la suave textura y el dulce sabor a jazmín de esta.

- Lo… lo mismo… digo…- seguro que ahora, tus mejillas deben de estar adornadas por un tierno rubor carmesí… lástima no poder apreciarlo…- Kaoru… Kamiya…

Y así fue como mi vida cambió… por un azar del destino… cuando la conocí a ella…

Kaoru sería mi supervisora durante el mes de prueba que tendría con Lucky. Lucky, así se llama mi compañero. Es un labrador puro color canela, según ponía en su ficha… debe ser precioso…

Pues bien, que a partir de ese día, ella viviría conmigo durante el periodo de prueba… Mi corazón saltó de gozo por la noticia y yo no entendía por que… Una reconfortante calidez me recorre cada vez que ella pronuncia mi nombre… ¿Por qué siento esto?

Pero no sería hasta pasadas dos semanas… que sabría la respuesta a esta pregunta…

Hicimos un horario para organizarnos el tiempo. Ella me acompaña junto con Lucky al trabajo por la mañana, por la tarde, hacemos un pequeño circuito por la ciudad. Me dice, vamos a tal sitio, y junto a Lucky, tengo que llegar a él… Salvo las tardes de los viernes, en las cuales mi amiga debe ir a la asociación para ayudar…

En fin, como os decía… hasta que no pasaron dos semanas no supe la respuesta…

Mi rostro denotaba alegría junto a ella… mis labios esbozaban infinita felicidad en una sonrisa solo para ella… y mi corazón latía desenfrenado, cuando como cada noche, ella me deseaba un buen descanso… depositando un exquisito beso con sus suaves labios en mi mejilla… y tan magnífico sueño que tenía…

El día que hallé la repuesta era viernes… y yo quería darle una sorpresa… yendo a la asociación y llevando como presente para ella… Un hermoso y suave lazo de fina seda que mi madre había traído recientemente para su tienda… Era de color azul, lo leí en su etiqueta, pues mi madre también las tenía impresas para ciegos, quitando así una barrera arquitectónica, y seguro que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos… Ella me dijo que ese era el color de sus ojos y que su cabello poseía el color negro de la noche… que yo tan acostumbrado a ver estoy… todo lo contrario que el mío… que se nota a simple vista… pelirrojo…

Pues bien, entré en el edificio y pregunté por la señorita Kamiya. La recepcionista me informó de que mi supervisora se encontraba en el jardín… y allí que fui yo…

Lucky me previno del escaló que había y entré en el patio, inundándome del trinar de los pájaros que revoloteaban por allí… De repente, el sonido de tu voz invade mi alrededor por completo… Estás sonriendo… tu risa llega a mí de forma melodiosa y me haces sonreir… Pero este gesto solo dura, hasta que otra voz de hombre es captada por mi oído… Te estás riendo con otro, pero… ¿Por qué siento una punzada en el corazón al no ser yo quien te ha hecho reir?

Las risas paran de pronto… creo que os percatasteis de mi presencia.

- ¡¡Kenshin!! ¡¡Qué sorpresa!!- tu voz denota alegría, me reconforta… te alegras de que haya venido.

Guiado por mi labrador, me acerco a ellos y siento como Kaoru me coge suavemente la mano…

- Sano… este es Kenshin, el chico del que te hablé… Kenshin, te presento a mi amigo de la infancia Sanosuke Sagara…- así que su amigo… pero, ¿por qué se me encoge el corazón al saber que él la conoce mejor que yo?

- Así que este es el joven ¿eh? Es bastante guapo…

- ¡¡Sano!!- tú le reclamas, tienes más confianza con él…

Un sentimiento de rencor y envidia se apodera de mí… y mi ceño fruncido queda oculto por mis gafas… Siento enfado hacia él, pero… ¿Por qué?

Y la respuesta llegó a mí… golpeándome con toda su verdad…

¿No será que me enamoré de ti, Kaoru?

Otra semana más pasó rápidamente… ya solo me quedaba una para poder compartir contigo… No quiero que te vayas… deseo que te quedes a mi lado… pero no puede ser…

Me había enamorado perdidamente de ella… de su amabilidad, de su dulzura, de su inocencia, de su alegría… de toda ella… Mi corazón había sido capturado por ese hermoso sentimiento llamado amor…

Pero no puedo revelarte mis sentimientos… por mucho que lo desee… Los tendré que atesorar en lo más profundo de mi alma… porque no deseo atarte a mí… Por eso… porque te amo… debo dejarte libre…

Eres una mujer tierna, dulce, hermosa en todos los sentidos… para mí eres perfecta… para mis ojos… para mi corazón… Pero tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo… a alguien que te sepa apreciar con todos los sentidos… No a alguien como yo… que depende de un perro, un bastón y más instrumentos para siquiera ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua…

Durante la semana, mis sentimientos han sido muy traicioneros… Me ponía nervioso con el mero hecho de saber que ella me miraba cuando supervisaba mi entrenamiento… El tenerla durmiendo en la habitación contigua y no poder abrazarla… El tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… Descubrí límites insospechados de mi fuerza de voluntad… y también que me derretía cada vez que ella pronunciaba mi nombre…

Lucky siente mi intranquilidad… e incluso ella me ha dicho que me encuentra extraño… ¿Tan predecible soy? Jamás me había pasado esto… de echo, ni pensamientos tenía de ello… pero así pasó… tan rápido como llegó…

No quería preocuparla, así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo por ocultar las evidencias que revelaban mis más profundos y sinceros sentimientos… Y la última semana… también concluyó…

Era el último día que ella estaría en mi casa, pues mañana, nada más traspasara la puerta de la asociación… ella se alejaría de mí y le encargarían a otro chico… De solo pensarlo... un escalofrío recorría mi espalda… no creía poder soportarlo…

Por lo menos, quería llevarme su última sonrisa… quería recordarla feliz… quería que ella también tuviera un buen recuerdo mío…

Había vuelto antes a casa y en el camino le había comprado un ramo de flores frescas… de jazmines blancos… sus favoritos… Es increíble lo que hace el amor… ella conoce todo de mí y yo de ella… Pero algo no anda bien, ya se está retrasando media hora más de lo normal… Es raro, hoy no es viernes, sino jueves… y esta vez ella me dijo que tenía un asunto personal que atender en su casa y que volviera solo después del trabajo.

Me estoy comenzando a poner nervioso… mi corazón se encoge por momentos… ya ha pasado una hora y media… Kaoru, ¿dónde te has metido?

De repente el temor invade mi cuerpo… ¿Y si te ha ocurrido algo malo? ¡¡No!! Por favor, eso no… no lo superaría y acabaría sumido en un pozo hondo de tristeza… aún más oscuro que todo aquello que veo…

Mi desesperación aumenta… Necesito saber donde estás… Necesito saberte bien para que el nudo que tengo en el estómago desaparezca… Para que todo mi ser se tranquilice…

Ya no lo soporto más… mi miedo y mi desesperación pudieron conmigo… Paro de dar vueltas alrededor del salón y decido salir a buscarte, cuando de repente, el sonido de la llave en la cerradura llegó a mí…

- ¡¡Kenshin!! ¡¡Ya estoy aquí!!- escucho tu voz a la vez que la puerta se abre.

No tenéis ni idea del peso tan grande que desapareció de mi espalda cuando oí su voz… fue como volver a la vida… y entonces lo comprendí…

Corrí hacia la puerta, sin importarme el chocarme contra algo o no, sin fijarme en si arrollaba algo a mi paso, solo pensando en llegar a mi destino… y llegué junto a ella…

- ¡Ah!- exclamó de la sorpresa al verse envuelta por mis brazos por la espalda.

- No quiero que te vayas…- me daba igual revelarlo todo, solo quería quedarme así con ella- no quiero perderte… te amo demasiado…- y se lo dije, debido a lo vulnerable que me sentía por la situación, mis sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y lo había comprendido… No quería atarla a mí, a estar toda la vida pendiente de mí… pero tampoco quiero apartarme de ella… la necesito como al aire para respirar…

- Ken…- la había sorprendido, podía sentirlo- ¿Qué…?

- No quiero que me dejes… yo… me enamoré de ti…- se lo estaba contando todo y me daba igual… ahí estaba la indiscutible verdad…- Sé que no tengo derecho a atarte a mí… Sé que hay personas mejores que yo… y que además pueden… ver… Pero esa es la verdad de mi corazón… te amo…- susurré

- Kenshin yo…- te había impactado mi revelación, no sabías que decir.

- No importa que no me correspondas… lo entiendo…- yo lo sabía, no tenía nada que hacer… ¿Qué derecho podía tener yo a enamorarme de ella?- aunque sea… quédate conmigo…- aunque fuera… conservaría su amistad.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos… segundos que para mí se hicieron eternos… ¿Qué pensaría ella? La intriga me carcomía internamente…

- Kenshin yo… me has sorprendido muchísimo…- entonces no había nada que hacer…

- Lo comprendo…- aflojé mi abrazo y la dejé libre- puedes marcharte cuando lo desees…- bajé mi rostro, aguantando la tristeza que comenzaba a abrazar mi cuerpo con su frío manto.

- Kenshin… yo… creo… que también me enamoré…- genial, alguien había conquistado tu corazón… Sentí como un golpe de viento helado me golpeaba…- de ti…- eso me hizo levantar de golpe la cabeza, haciendo desvanecer poco a poco el frío que me envolvía- Ken… eres una persona maravillosa… así, tal y como eres…- cada palabra suya calentaba mi ser por completo…- Porque tú ves las cosas con otros ojos… y yo… quisiera descubrirlas contigo…- ella… ella acaba…- me quedaré contigo… porque yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti…- ahora, ella me había dejado sin palabras a mí.

- Kaoru…- susurro su nombre recobrando la sonrisa, siendo lo único que pude articular.

Mi mano inerte a un costado se alza lentamente hasta su rostro y se posa en su mejilla… humedeciéndose con las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos… y encargándose de borrar cualquier rastro de ellas… Poco a poco comencé a atraer su rostro al mío… podía oir los fuertes latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos… y como un dulce aroma a jazmines me envolvía…

Su respirar acariciaba mis mejillas… la cercanía era muy íntima… y nuestros alientos creaban un cálido ambiente para nosotros… y la distancia se desvaneció… Mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos… dulces, tibios, cálidos… suaves cual pétalos de flor… Ahora si que no la dejaría marchar nunca… no después de haber probado tan exquisito y adictivo sabor…

El amor es algo tan inexplicable… No sabemos cuando llegará a ti… pero cuando una de sus flechas te alcanza, tu vida cambia y comienza a cobrar sentido… y eso… yo lo sé muy bien… Mi vida no ha sido la más fácil… Mis ojos son motivo de resignación… de marginación social… Aunque yo no los pueda ver… hay gente que me mira con repugnancia… otros con lástima… y a mi familia también… eso duele… Aunque parezca que no me importa… duele… y no sabéis como… pero más que me duela a mí… me duele por mi familia… ellos no tienen porque soportar eso… Más de una vez he abandonado alguna recepción o alguna fiesta por no aguantar por más tiempo los comentarios hechos con veneno de los presentes… Finjo que no me importa… pero algunas veces… aquello puede conmigo… Y aparte de todo esto… la frustración de no poder ver jamás a mi hijo ni a mi esposa me asola en los momentos de baja autoestima… Pero todo eso se ve recompensado con cada nueva acción de mi pequeño Kenji de cinco años… y con el apoyo de mi esposa Kaoru… mi ángel… Aquel caído del cielo que iluminó la oscuridad que se cernía ante mí y me enseñó a ver… _**con los ojos del corazón**_…

_**Fin**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y bueno, aquí esta la versión de Rurouni Kenshin de este oneshort

Bueno… **primero** de nada, decir que esta historia la escribí para un concurso de lengua que hicieron y al que me apunté, pero no lo había publicado antes, ya fuera adaptado para el anime o no, por lo que pudiesen decir los jueces… pero ya esperé tiempo suficiente…

**Segundo**… como veréis, este es un AU (Altern University/Universo Alterno), así que de Rurouni Kenshin, tiene solamente los nombres -.-U

**Tercero**… el nombre del perro, es justamente el que posee el mío, Lucky jeje y como veis y claro está, no podía faltar… Kenji!! Jeje, como adoro a ese pequeño

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y le haya llegado, como el título dice… al corazón…

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma

Psdt: también avisar, que tengo varias versiones para varias series, como bien dice mi profile, así que si desean leer el mismo fic con otra pareja, solo deben pasarse por otras secciones.


End file.
